Resident Evil: Alternate Biohazard
by Rando Serian
Summary: Alternate Biohazard is an Alternate Universe of Resident Evil diverging from the creation of the progenitor virus.  As such many of the major characters lives have progressed differently. The M Rating is needed for later on.


Resident Evil: Alternate Biohazard

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.

This is not for profit and as such is not owned by me.

However, as it is a work of fiction from my mind, posting this story on another site is against the rules.

'

_**Prologue: A Change of Hands**_

The book had been useful to the four of them. With it Ashford, Marcus, Spencer, and Bailey had managed to find and extrapolate the effects of the Stairway of the Sun spoken of by Henry Travis. The discovery was one the four men had been hoping to make for a long time. Quickly they began to draw plans to create a research facility in the location of the underground Ndipaya Kingdom… at least three of them did. As they celebrated their discovery they were completely unaware that Dr. Spencer's student, Brandon Bailey had betrayed them. When they had begun researching the discoveries of Henry Travis, Bailey had been approached by a general in the United States Marine Corps. The work of Henry Travis was well known to the head of the Marine Corps Special Projects Division for a long time. Unfortunately for him the corps had denied him his requests to research the discoveries of Travis for military purposes… he needed someone to use and he had found it in Ashford, Marcus, Spencer, and Bailey.

As the four of them began their research General Kingsley, the head of the MCSP had learned of their actions. The General knew exactly which one of them to target, the young Bailey would be his pawn. The General made the darker dealings the others had in mind known to Bailey, using whatever methods he could. Slowly Bailey became Kingsley's pawn, and when they managed to locate and extrapolate the poisonous parts of "The Stairway to the Sun", however despite extrapolating the Progenitor Virus, it was a long ways from being usable. With the Progenitor Virus discovered, Bailey did what Kingsley had asked him.

Within minutes of Bailey's call Ashford, Marcus, and Spencer were dead. Kingsley had his prize, the Progenitor Virus was his, and in time it would be something more. Kingsley had also gained an accomplice; Bailey was trapped, should Marcus' former student ever betray him Brandon Bailey would be publicly blamed for the deaths of Ashford, Marcus, and Spencer as well as the Trevor family. This suited Bailey just fine, he wished to study the Progenitor Virus, and in time make something worth of his legacy.

With the Progenitor Virus acquired, the MCSP manufactured a war to exterminate the people of Ndipaya, allowing them to build a Black Projects United States Marine Laboratory. The war lasted two weeks.

The only survivor that knew of the Progenitor Virus not working for Kingsley was Alexander Ashford, Edward Ashford's only son. The man had survived only due to the fact that nobody other than himself had any inkling that his father had contacted him. Alexander however knew that someone had killed his father. The Ashford's were never ones for revenge, and his father being Spencer's beneficiary, he had gained not only all of his father's wealth but the Spencer fortune as well, Umbrella would continue under his guidance. The Military was watching and hired scientist William Birkin to infiltrate Umbrella.

Time would pass, under Alexander's control Umbrella became a legitimate medical conglomerate, however like his father, the younger Ashford had dark dealings as well. A brilliant geneticist, Alexander began tinkering with illegal genetic testing. His testing was though to have ended in failure, his girlfriend having died during the procedures. Unknown to everyone was the truth behind the experiments; the genetic manipulation wasn't on her, but his children that she carried.

Birkin could care less about Alexander's research; he had found something more valuable. The military had sent him in to discover any remnants of the first Progenitor experiments conducted by Edward Ashford and Spencer. He had found it. Deep within the Spencer Mansion, in a forgotten catacomb, he had discovered the deceased body of young Lisa Trevor. Inside her the Progenitor virus had mutated, and he would use that to his advantage. Within days of his experiment, he had managed to abscond with the body, taking it back to his employer, Kingsley.

After Alexander's supposed failure, Umbrella began to fall apart, within months of Birkin's departure; the Umbrella Corporation had been completely decimated. Alexander Ashford's company had become worthless and his reputation shattered. In seventeen ninety-three, Ashford was dead, his twin children put up for adoption, with a trust split between them unable to be touched until their 21 birthday.

Twenty Five years have passed, and the MCSP research of both the Progenitor Virus and the Trevor Mutation has gone unnoticed by the majority of the world. The scientists they recruited from all walks of life, including what Kingsley considered one rather unexpected hire, Alfred Ashford. Kingsley's plans for the world had begun, as soon as the Marine Virus was completed, he would be strong enough to take control, he would have immortality. The only thing in his way… human testing…


End file.
